


daddy kink #1

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz has daddy issues, koujaku has daddy issues, who in this game doesnt have daddy issues for fucks sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy kink #1

            Koujaku has gotten quite good at telling when Noiz is frustrated, and not the ‘narrowed eyes and immature innuendos as retribution’ kind of frustrated; the ‘quiet huffs of breath at desperate attempts gone wrong and shaking hands that won’t quit’ kind of frustrated. It’s one thing when Noiz is exasperated with other people, but it’s a completely different situation when he’s frustrated with himself.

            Koujaku would have never pegged Noiz for the self-deprecating type – and he’s not _really_ , but he’s spent enough time with the teen now to notice the small grunts under his breath. He knows it’s German and he knows it’s nothing nice and he knows it’s all directed at himself. It’s always after he’s had a bit of time to think about a mistake he made; sometimes it’s a few hours and sometimes it’s a few days. And it always makes Koujaku frown. Maybe two years ago he would have laughed, maybe he would have said he was finally coming around and realizing how immature he really was, but now he just feels terrible.

            He used to be very careful around Noiz when he started acting up. He used to stay quiet, let him fume, and watch from a distance. He used to say, _“Well… tell me if you need me to do something,”_ and Noiz never seemed to mind his indifference, but it certainly never helped, either. Then, one day, he wrapped his arms around him – one day, he just couldn’t stop himself. He realized that day that he hated seeing Noiz implode like that; even if there were once a time he would have actively enjoyed it. Noiz didn’t cry, but he did nestle his head into Koujaku’s chest. He wrapped his arms around him too and Koujaku could feel his grip on the back of his kimono – it was strong, almost brutal, at first but over the course of a several minutes it weakened as they stood, swaying slightly, in the middle of Noiz’s living room.

            That’s when Koujaku learned how to handle these situations.

            He’s still hesitant at first, of course, since it all seems so delicate and he can’t admit yet that he understands why this appeals to Noiz – maybe one day he will, but for now, he’s happier being on the receiving end.

            And Noiz is upset right now, shoulders heaving up and down and teeth grinding. Koujaku isn’t sure what’s upset him this time, but he’ll be sure to find out. It looks like he’s trying to hold back tears as he stares expectantly at Koujaku in bed, and Koujaku knows exactly what he’s asking for. He whispers a soft, _“Are you sure?”_ just to be safe and Noiz grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss. He pulls away and tips his head down; Koujaku knows he’s too embarrassed to look him in the eyes when he says it:

            “Yes, _Daddy.”_

            Koujaku runs his tongue along his lower lip and rubs them together as he gives Noiz time to back out, but he never does. It’s more of a security blanket for himself than for Noiz, not that they ever do anything that dangerous physically. But sometimes he’s concerned for him mentally, as if this might be damaging him; mostly he’s scared because he never thought he’d be into this too, but ever since Noiz accidentally let it slip that first night, he’s found himself uncomfortably aroused by it every single time.

            “Come here,” he says, although Noiz is already firmly planted on his lap. He shifts their weight and leans against the headboard of the bed, his boxers falling awkwardly against his already half-hard dick. Noiz straddles him, his hands on either side of his hips and his ass just on the top of his thighs. They’re both in their boxers already and Koujaku tries not to get distracted by his bare chest. Something about how smooth and lithe it his compared to his own always distracts him.

            “Look at me,” Koujaku says, placing a finger under Noiz’s chin and tipping it up. Noiz lifts his head but refuses to meet his gaze. “Hey,” Koujaku pleads softly, “look at me.”

            “Not yet,” comes the quiet reply. Koujaku nods.

            “Okay, then tell me what’s wrong.”

            He doesn’t answer right away. That’s okay. Koujaku is always careful to give him as much time as he needs.

            “Fucked up something at work,” he says finally, turning his head to the other side quickly. He still doesn’t meet his eyes. “Boss is pissed.”

            “Can you fix it?”

            “I already did.”

            “That’s good,” Koujaku insists, still trying to bend his neck to make eye contact. “Why are you still upset?”

            “Because he’s still pissed.”

            After Toue Inc.’s demise, Usui’s absence made Rhyme a lot more difficult and Noiz didn’t make as much money through it and Ruff Rabbit so he got a job at an office. Koujaku still isn’t exactly sure what they do there but he is sure that his boss sounds like a real asshole. He almost blurts out, _“Well fuck that guy,”_ but he knows that’s not what’s going to help Noiz right now.

            “Well, maybe he’s still angry, but you fixed the problem,” Koujaku says, leaning in suddenly and running his lips against Noiz’s neck as he speaks. “And that’s good. I’m proud of you.”

            “Again.”

            “I’m proud of you.”

            “Again.”

            “I’m proud of you.”

            Noiz is silent as Koujaku presses kisses against his skin, waiting for a cue from him to keep going. He always pushes Koujaku to repeat himself when sometimes particularly strikes a nerve. Koujaku is running his fingers along the waistband of his boxers and dropping kisses lazily along his collarbone when he finally says, “I want you to fuck me.”

            Koujaku is only surprised for a second before he grunts in agreement and Noiz gets off him, shoves his boxers off and lies on his back against the pillows. Koujaku fishes out the lube from the bedside table and positions himself between Noiz’s open legs as he uncaps it and slicks his fingers up.

            “Do you want the blindfold?”

            “No.”

            He always checks first, especially when Noiz is having trouble looking him in the eye beforehand. Sometimes Noiz can’t take the pressure.

            “Sure?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Come on,” Koujaku chides. “You know what you’re supposed to say.”

            Noiz bares his teeth for a second in an embarrassed growl and then he turns his head away to stare at the wall. He’s having a hard time saying it and Koujaku feels a little bad, but he knows he just needs a little push. He rims a circle at his entrance with the tip of his finger and Noiz gasps slightly. Koujaku grins.

            “Do you want me to fuck you?”

            Noiz grits his teeth and shuts his eyes but nods as slowly as he can.

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “Good boy,” Koujaku coos as he slides his first finger in. Noiz scrunches his eyes shut and his cheeks wrinkle upward as Koujaku dips in as slow as he can. When he gets all the way in he stills his movements and gives Noiz time to adjust. Noiz finally opens his eyes again and relaxes his face, though his gaze never travels away from the opposite wall. Then he nods and Koujaku starts to slip the second finger in. Noiz’s stomach contracts as he lets him in and Koujaku leans down to whisper in his ear.

            “You’re doing good. You’re taking it so good. I’m proud of you.”

            Noiz huffs angrily and Koujaku feels him grip the sheets.

            “Thank you, Daddy,” he breathes. Koujaku starts to slide the third finger in before he’s even reached the hilt on his second and Noiz pulls back again and seethes.

            “Too much?”

            “No,” Noiz says. “Keep going.”

            Koujaku works the three fingers in and out of him for several minutes, teasing him by pulling them almost all the way out before ramming them back in and every time he does, Noiz exhales until he’s almost whining – Noiz never whines.

            “Just,” Noiz stutters. “Come on.”

            “Come on what?”

            “Just – ”

            Noiz knows what Koujaku wants but he won’t give it up. Koujaku will just have to take it.

            “If you don’t say it, I can’t do it,” he shrugs. “Which is a shame because watching you like this has me so hard I can barely stand it.”

            Noiz groans and pulls against the sheets as Koujaku splits his fingers apart inside of him. He takes a deep breath and Koujaku stops, just in case he’s gone too far.

            “Fuck me, Daddy,” Noiz mutters, and Koujaku considers drawing it out more, telling him that he’s not exactly as excited as he’d like, but he’s trying to make Noiz feel better tonight, not make him beg, so he takes his fingers out and sits up, takes his boxers down and strokes his own dick a few times before rubbing the head against Noiz’s entrance.

            “You’re twitching for me,” Koujaku says, his voice low and throaty as he watches his hole open and close and Noiz practically growls. Koujaku doesn’t want to make him suffer so he finally pushes in, and he leans forward to hover above his boyfriend as he slowly enters him fully, careful not to ever give more than Noiz can take at once. It’s a deliberate first thrust – Noiz arches into him and takes a deep breath and holds it until Koujaku is all the way in. Koujaku looks down at him and he finally gets to see those bright green eyes he loves so much.

            “You okay?”

            Noiz nods once, lets out his breath and wraps his ankles around Koujaku’s waist. Koujaku pulls out and thrusts in a couple times and Noiz gasps each time, then reaches up and grabs Koujaku’s face to kiss him again, his lips slick and cold but warming up as he tilts his head to poke his tongue into his mouth. Koujaku accepts it and closes his own lips around Noiz’s as he continues thrusting, not gently, but not exactly hard, either. He doesn’t exactly like to fuck him hard when he’s like this.

            Eventually, he breaks the kiss and holds Noiz’s face in one hand and rubs his cheek with his thumb, taking in his face as it contorts with each thrust.

            “Do you like it?”

            Noiz nods and his eyes flutter closed.

            “Yes, Daddy.”

            “Is there anything else I can do?”

            “No, Daddy.”

            “Noiz,” he says, and Noiz finally opens his eyes again and meets his. “I’m proud of you.”

            He nods slowly, his breath staggered by the thrusts and then he says, “Again.”

            Koujaku grins.

            “I’m proud of you.”

            “Thank you, Daddy.”

            “I’m proud of you.”

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Noiz grunts, tilting his head all the way back against the pillow and bowing his ass up into Koujaku’s thrusts. Koujaku reaches down to his dick and starts to jerk him off quickly, making sure to pay extra attention to the head, rubbing the spot where it meets the shaft with his inner thumb. Noiz tries to both sit on Koujaku’s dick harder and thrust his own into Koujaku’s hand faster, and Koujaku chuckles and puts his lips to Noiz’s ears.

            “You’re being impatient,” he whispers, wrapping a hand around his collarbone and pushing him hard against the bed. Noiz groans.

            “Feels good,” he mutters. “I want more.”

            “I’ll give you more if you ask right,” Koujaku chides.

            “Fuck,” Noiz grumbles again, as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Koujaku’s and starts to jerk himself off too. “I want more, _Daddy_.”

            Koujaku hums through a smile and sits back on his haunches. He grabs Noiz by the thighs and pulls him off his dick, lifting his feet up and draping his knees over his shoulders. Noiz groans in surprise but lets him do what he wants. When Koujaku is situated, he grips his hips and enters him again, feeling Noiz’s side muscles contract again as he takes in a sharp breath. He starts to fuck Noiz fast and hard, but not rough, ramming in and pulling Noiz down by the hips at the same time to meet each other. He builds a steady rhythm and the sound of skin on skin fills the room – Koujaku has never liked that sound too much, but Noiz loves it.

            “Ah,” he starts to ramble, “fuck – me – Daddy – ”

            “Yeah?” Koujaku is already breathless and, almost horrifyingly, already close to orgasm.

            “Yeah,” Noiz encourages, closing his eyes and tipping his head all the way back again. He lifts his arms over his head and Koujaku can tell he’s letting himself go to the fucking, letting it shower over him completely.

            “Hey,” Koujaku calls. He’s never tried this before. It might end up corny, but he wants to attempt it. “Hey, who’s a good boy?”

            He immediately regrets it. It sounds like he’s talking to a dog and maybe that would be kinky if they were doing pet play – oh yeah, he wants to try pet play – but they’re not and he’s ready for Noiz to break the moment and start laughing, but he doesn’t.

            “ _I am,_ ” he says, as if it’s just dawned on him. His response is surprising, and Koujaku realizes he has to keep going but he’s not sure what else to say. He’s distracted by how good Noiz feels everywhere.

            “Yeah?” he stalls. “Are you my good boy?”

            “Yes,” Noiz answers.

            “Come _on,_ ” Koujaku says, thrusting especially hard and Noiz opens his mouth to yell, but manages to suppress it.  He reaches down and starts jerking himself off again as Koujaku demands, “You know what to say.”

            “Yes, _Daddy_.”

            Noiz’s voice is low and Koujaku notices his hips quiver. He’s close, so Koujaku rams into him hard one more time.

            “Again,” Noiz almost cries. “Again, Daddy.”

            Koujaku shoves in again and Noiz sits up, using one arm to support himself and the other hand to pump his dick as he comes against his own stomach. Koujaku can’t believe his body can bend that way, but he wraps his arms around his thighs and keeps fucking him as hard as he can.

            “Come for me,” he says. That sounded sort of silly, he realizes, after the fact.

            “Kouja—” Noiz stutters, and Koujaku supposes he didn’t feel the same way. His eyes are wrenched closed and Koujaku can feel his ass tighten around his dick and by the time Noiz is done, he’s pulled Koujaku’s orgasm from him, too.

            He rocks into him with a throaty groan and Noiz falls back against the mattress again, pulling Koujaku into him and Koujaku can feel the thin layer of sweat on his body as he comes inside of him, body racked with pleasure. He can feel it all the way in his toes and if he were more self-aware, he’d be embarrassed by the sounds that are coming out of his mouth. But then he looks at Noiz’s heavy-lidded eyes and he can see that smirk just before he opens his mouth:

            “Come for _me,_ Daddy.”

            Koujaku shouts, embarrassingly loud and guttural, shuts his eyes as tight as Noiz’s and collapses against his smaller body as he humps him like a teenager, spilling every drop he can inside him. When he’s done, when that wave of pleasure has washed away completely, he pulls out without looking Noiz in the eye. Now _he’s_ embarrassed. Yeah, that seems about right.

            “Want me to clean you out?” he asks and when he finally peeks at the blond, he can see him smirking through his pants. “Wha— ”

            “‘ _Who’s a good boy_?’” Noiz mocks, smirk plastered on his face.

            “I was trying something new,” Koujaku scowls. He grabs his boxers from the floor and wipes his dick off with them. Noiz rolls his eyes.

            “That was ridiculous.”

            “Is that why you came all over yourself ten seconds later?”

            Noiz laughs, genuinely amused, sits up, leans his torso into Koujaku like he’s going to kiss him, and reaches out to put his hands on either side of his face, but then smacks him hard across the cheek. It doesn’t hurt, but Koujaku yelps in surprise and holds his cheekbone.

            Then Noiz gets up and leaves the bedroom, still naked and come dripping down his leg, and Koujaku tries to stop grinning.

            He can’t.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> really disappointed in myself for knowing that i'm going to have to number my daddy kink fics. there is no reason a 25 year old should be writing this much daddy kink but here we are. some honest notes though: 1) ive never written happy noijaku before, like established as a couple noijaku so im sorry if it seems a little off, i'm sure i'll get better as i write more, 2) i've never written daddy kink in a happy relationship before so if it seems problematic or weird i'm sorry i'll figure that out too, you can tell me as long as you're not an asshead about it, 3) by the same token if the dialogue seems really weird its because i'm really good at in-character dialogue... but since all their dialogue is translated it's sort of hard to know what's being translated literally and what's not so rrrrgh and 4) i'm not sure how noiz can feel i'm sorry man its just a pwp.. i just assume aoba scrapped him or something [trip voice] who knows


End file.
